


For the Company

by sleepyhunters



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: there is no graphic description however, this story includes the death of an animal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:57:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3162086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyhunters/pseuds/sleepyhunters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin's Company has left Rivendell and are traveling hungry and weary, Kili decides there is something he can do to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Company

**Author's Note:**

> This story does include the death of an animal, if hunting an animal for food or the death of an animal is in any way upsetting to you, please do not read.

How long ago was the last time they had a warm, filling meal? Bilbo felt like it had been ages, at least. His brain felt foggier than the early morning mist on the path ahead. The tall skinny trees were still and stretched deep off each side of the path. The sun was trying to poke through the green and yellow leaves, it would soon. That made Bilbo feel better. It would be a nice day for walking, warm in the sun and cool under the shade of the full trees who hadn’t started to crinkle and turn colors, yet. Bilbo knew they would soon, a habitual thought always in his mind when they days started to get shorter and the sun rose lower in the sky each rise and set. He tried not to think about how the season was going to change soon and winter would come, and the door to the lonely mountain would close forever.

He tried to focus and count days since they sneaked out of Rivendell. Three, four sleeps? Bilbo thought they were due for a bit of luck. They didn’t have much time to gather supplies, leaving as they did, secretly and before the first golden light of a new day in the land of the elves. The dinner they were served the night before the slip wasn’t much sustenance either, for a dwarf or a hobbit, though the wine did make them all sleep soundly.

Bilbo thought of the last hot meal they had. It was before Rivendell and after the trolls, before they were chased breathless by wargs…

Bilbo found a bit of wire in the farmer’s old hut they camped near and had Fili, Kili, and Bofur make snares. Bilbo found a little trail and thought they might be able to catch a bit of game. Even Dwalin sat in their circle and made a snare and Balin helped pick the spots to set them up. Bilbo was pleased with all the help and optimistic they were going to catch enough for all of them. He puffed his chest and boasted about feasts they had in the shire while they built up the fire. Bombur set up a meagre stew of roots and herbs they foraged along the path. When they sat down to eat their hard crackers and watery soup, Bilbo was thankful for something warm and fell asleep dreaming of rabbit pies with butter crust and roasted duck, soft boiled eggs and a brandied apples.

-:-

The company walked in a single line behind Thorin, all were silent in their thoughts and without energy to talk or sing. Thorin never slowed his pace and Fili and Kili marched right behind with determined steps. Balin was next and walked straight backed, his blue jacket shone clearly. Then trudged Ori and Nori, who were looking a little stooped but alert. Dori had head was down, and Oin and Gloin had stiff shoulders, they were surely angry about their uncomfortable stomach and legs. Bifur stumbled before Bofur, and Bofur swept him up onto this feet again and pushed him gently to get going again. Then came Bilbo, surefooted in his walk but, weary. He was helped along by Bombur’s belly as a solid force on his back when his steps slowed. Dwalin made up the rear, he kept an eye on the path ahead, the woods to the sides, and everything.

The stones beneath his feet were sharp and rough but he kept his head up and watched Bofur’s pigtails bounce up and down as he leapt over rock and root. Dwarves were less graceful than hobbits in the woods and his hair and hat flaps danced, it made Bilbo smile a bit despite the raw emptiness in his stomach and the ache deep in his knees, thighs, and calves.

Bilbo’s feet were cooled by smooth shards of dark gray rock, flint. Bilbo picked up a piece and studied the flat shard, a little smaller than the palm of his hand. He pocketed it.

Thorin’s pace sped up. Bilbo sighed and forced his sore legs to move swifter. He tried to see what lay ahead. There was orange light beneath a violet sky, deep streaks of blue covered the setting sun

The thick forest was ending; the company was now facing the next leg of their journey. Thorin motioned for them to follow him along the edge of the forest. Not too far along the edge there was a bay where the tree line curved around thick boulders and long grasses. The little clearing of sweet smelling sage brush and lemon grass provided enough of a sheltered barrier for a (relatively) safe night, as long as nothing was creeping along in the forest.

Thorin spoke for the first time since the morning and gave his orders. Balin and Bombur were already busy unloading the food and arguing over recipes while Oin and Gloin scouted the area for any sign of foul creatures. Nori and Ori were sent to gather firewood and they disappeared into the woods. Dori sat in the long grass and fiddled with his boot, the sharp stones sliced open a seam and he had to sew up back up.

Bofur and Bifur started a fire with the few sticks they gathered around them. Bilbo took the piece of flint out of pocket and handed it to Bofur. Bofur struck the flint on it’s edge across the bottom of the toe of his boot and the sparks flew into the small pile of wooden threads. Bifur blew and gave the flame life and Bilbo fed it dry grass and small sticks.

Thorin and Dwalin snuck off into the dark and talked in hushed voices near the large stones. Fili tried to get close enough to his uncles to listen to their quiet conversation and he saw his brother run off along the woods. Kili had his bow and his arrows slung over his back. Fili scowled, he wanted to follow his brother, but he also wanted to know what kept his uncle so quiet around the company.

Kili waited until everyone was busy at work before he slipped off. He wanted to signal his brother to come, but didn’t; Fili had been in his own thoughts all day. Kili had a few of his own.

He ran a ways into the wood as silently as he could. Kili had to get away from the fire and noise without disturbing a bedded dear as he searched. If one heart his footsteps or picked up his scent it would be gone faster than Kili could set an arrow on the string and make for a good mark.

He noticed tracks on the path and fresh prints lined the road. From what he made out, it was a big one.

Kili ran along the edge, searching for signs of deer in the moonlight. He saw a skinny path through the foliage and followed it into the woods. He came to a small stream. A sturdy tree with long, thick branches grew by the water. Kili climbed its trunk and set himself up on one of the lower branches. He had a good view of both sides of stream.

The moon had moved past mid sky before Kili saw a deer. Kili sat up straight and set his arrow taunt on the string. He pulled the arrow back to his ear and focused on the heart of the creature. With an outward breath he let the arrow fly and the buck crumbled to the ground. Kili jumped down from the tree and ran to where the animal fell.

Kili heard footsteps, “Kili!”, his brother yelled. Kili turned around and smiled, “Fili, just in time.” Fili helped Kili skin and parcel up the deer. It was hard work and after a few hours they washed their hands and forearms in the cold stream. Fili brought out his pipe and a bit of leaf and they smoked in silence. The brothers rested until the first rays of light shone on them between the thick shield of foliage.

-:-

Back at camp the company slept badly. When Bilbo wondered aloud where Fili and Kili had run off to, Thorin searched and found their footprints leading into the woods. They were concerned about the disappearance of the brothers and Dwalin wanted to go after them. Thorin said if they were lost, it would be better for the company to search for them in the light. They were in a strange land and on the run from many enemies. Thorin knew his nephews were strong and would watch out for each other, but he slept the least. The dwarves were up early at dawn and stirred the coals awake.

Fili and Kili appeared out of the woods with a large bundle on their backs. Thorin eyed up their loot and Dwalin and Balin take over the load. Thorin could not be angry with his nephews though he hadn’t slept at all, because of them, they would all eat their fill and some for the road ahead. Fili slapped his brother on the back and went to make sure Bifur made the fire hot enough.

Thorin walked over to Kili, there was pride shining in his eyes. He cupped his hand behind Kili’s head and pulled it towards his own. Thorin lowered his head and rested his forehead on Kili’s. Kili smiled and leaned into his uncle.

Bilbo watched Thorin throw his arm around Kili’s shoulders and they listened to the details of Kili’s hunt. Thorin made Kili sit closest to fire to warm up. His eyes met Bilbo’s gaze. Thorin can’t help but smile. He sat back and struck a match and puffed his pipe to life. Bilbo sat down next to him. They watch the company fuss over the meat and waited patiently for it to cook. They took turns blowing smoke rings up into the early morning light.


End file.
